2 Covens 1 School
by butterflyinwater
Summary: Edward is the new English teacher at Forks High, where Alice is a student. A new family of students show up, vampire students, and guess who is one of them? Bella of course. Please give it a read, not normal teacher student, thank you :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Twilight fanfic, I hope you like it. This is not a normal teacher student fic, both Edward and Bella are vampires who were both changed at 17 (no pedophile-ness :( So please read it, I hope you like it :) REVIEW!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it except for the new characters (Addison, Blythe, Gabriel) **

* * *

Edward POV

It was the first day of High School again, but this time it was different. I was a teacher. I was a little apprehensive but underneath that I was excited. I had always wanted to be a teacher as a human, obviously that hadn't worked out as I was changed into a vampire at the young age of 17, but now I finally got my chance. I was the only one in my family that would be working at Forks High School.

Alice would be going to school posing as my younger sister. She was the only one that could pull off looking younger than me, I was already posing as a 22 year old which was hard enough. We had driven separately so I could get to school earlier to set up my classroom.

I walked up to the office and towards the desk. A middle aged woman sat immersed in a cheesy romance novel. I coughed. "Hello, I'm the new English Teacher, Edward Cullen."

He is so hot!!! Really? A teacher? This must be my lucky day! He can't be that old though... Oops, I'm just staring at him I need to get his papers.

I laughed at he thoughts, the same as many other humans I had met through the years, I was used to it. She rolled over to a filing cabinet behind her and pulled out a list of attendance for each of my classes.

"Here you go, for attendance. Your classroom is number 128, have a very nice day," She said the last bit in a whisper, in an attempt at seduction. I had to cough to cover a laugh as I walked out.

Bella POV

It was the first day of High School again. This time I was posing as a junior. When I was only 17 I had almost died in a house fire and was saved by a beautiful man, three days later I woke up not knowing what or where I was and the man was gone. I was blood thirsty, and gave into my thirst, luckily I was near a forest and not a town so I ate only animals. Even though human blood had this amazing allure to it, I would feel too guilty.

After a couple decades of wandering throughout the northeast I found others like me, with golden eyes. They took me in and I learned their ways of life.

They called themselves vegetarians, only drinking animal blood. There were four of us in total, Addison, Blythe, Gabriel and me, Bella Swan. We tended to pose as siblings, and that are parents were out of town a lot, thankfully it worked most of the time.

We moved around frequently, attending high school so we could stay as long as possible with out arousing suspicion from residents. And now we were at Forks High School.

We had bought a house on the outskirts of Forks. After spending a week renovating, it was gorgeous. Everyone's heritage could be seen in every room. There were old victorian armoires and persian carpets covering the hardwood floors. The walls were all neutrals and complimented the beautiful hand picked furniture spread throughout the house. My favorite of course was my room. I had all of my person things in here, of course there wasn't much, most was lost in the fire and when I returned after my change I could only find my old glass doll and jewelry box scattered in the rubble. I had bought a plain metal bed and a black dresser, but otherwise my room was pretty sparse. Even though we had money, I didn't really like to spend it, I left that up to Blythe, the designated shopper of the coven. She always made sure we looked our best and had the most fashionable clothes. I really couldn't care less what I wore, however she insisted.

I sat on my bed thinking about having to start school again. I groaned, it was so boring having to deal with the same thing every time and human drama. "Bella?" Blythe breezed into my room. "I picked out an outfit for you," she threw a stack of fabric at my face. I caught it without a second thought.

"Okay," I groaned again. Then I looked down at her choices, a mini-skirt and a tank top. "Definitely not," I protested.

"Oh, come on, in that the boys will be drooling all over you," she giggled.

"They already do," Addison joined in, winking. He had been trying to get me to like him romantically for over a century, he just wouldn't give up.

"I think I'm going to choose some clothes today, I would prefer to not look like a slut," I stated, laughing at the look on Blythe's face.

"Okay, fine, just don't wear man clothes again," she huffed as she skipped out the door, no doubt looking for Gabriel, her mate. I cringed, they were way to open when it came to making out around others.

"Bye Addison," I hinted, noticing he was still standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he laughed. "Be ready soon, we don't want to be late on our first day," he said as he left, chuckling.

"Yeah, likes it's that important," I muttered to myself. I could hear Addison laughing in the living room at my obvious enthusiasm. I pulled out some rumpled skinny jeans from a drawer and a v-neck Glamour Kills graphic tee. I ran to the living room where everyone else was already waiting for me.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked. He had Blythe on his lap and I could see the disapproving look she was giving my outfit. Thankfully she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, lets go Swan family," I cheered sarcastically. This time we were using my maiden name, we rotated every High School. I slipped into my Nike high tops and jumped into the back of our Mercedes Benz S400 Hybrid. I had recently got into the whole green thing and convinced the whole family to go along with it.

We pulled up to the small excuse for a High School, I had to laugh at the size, with a few minutes to spare.

Addison grabbed my shoulder. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded, might as well get it over with.

We all walked into the office and thats when I smelled it, vampire, an unfamiliar scent. I growled. "Do any of you recognize it?" I murmured, low enough so the human secretary couldn't hear.

Everyone shook their heads. "No, but if they can survive being around all these humans they have to be vegetarian too," Addison rationalized. "We should just give it a try, they could be nice."

I didn't like the idea, but everyone else seemed to agree so I just went with it. I watched as Gabriel approached the front desk. "Hello we're the new students, the Swan family." A few minutes later we had our schedules and were off to homeroom, which I luckily shared with Blythe.

I grabbed a seat near the back and Blythe sat next to me. I could hear all of the whispers and felt everyone staring. I was used to it though, so I ignored it and read Wuthering Heights, my favorite book. Blythe just sighed, and zoned out, she had a tough time getting used to the human scent after we had been away for a while. Then she tensed up, I looked up, it only took me a second to realize what was wrong. A vampire had walked into the room, she was short and had dark black hair in a pixy hair cut, most importantly though she had topaz eyes. Still she was a threat, just then she looked right at me and took me off guard by smiling warmly at us.

She bounced over and took the seat to my left. "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen."

"Bella Swan, and this is Blythe Luxford." I said her full name, not bothering to give her our fake names. "You're a vegetarian." I assumed.

She nodded. "And so are you, how many are in your coven, just the two of you?"

"There are four of us," I answered. "And you?"

"Seven."

"Wow, that's large," Blythe cut in. We had never met such a large vegetarian coven, or even a vegetarian coven before.

"We are all going to be great friends," Alice stated, that confused me. I didn't dislike her, but she was so certain of the fact.

"You're a future gazer," Blythe whispered, she could tell powers of others.

Alice just smiled because at that moment the teacher walked in and began to take role.

Edward POV

By my class right before lunch I had grown a little irritated with the humans thoughts. I was shocked at the way some of the girls would think of a teacher. I sat with my head in my hands as my next class filed in, then I saw Alice's thoughts. She was talking to a beautiful brunette vampire, that I didn't recognize. I began to panic but then Alice's thoughts cut through my train of thought.

She's nice, don't worry Edward. They are vegetarians too, they have no intentions of hurting us.

Then they entered my classroom. It was just Alice and the brunette vampire. I tried to read her thoughts to see if Alice's assumptions were true but I was blocked. I gaped, that had never happened to me before.

Close your mouth, Alice thought.

Just then the bell rang and everyone took their seat. I was bombarded with the thoughts of all the students. He's so sexy, I would do him, Damn he's hot, I wish I looked like him, whose that one girl in the back she's hot. That last thought bothered me, I don't know why, it was obviously of some boy drooling over Bella, I didn't even know her.

"Hello Class, I'm Mr. Cullen but you can call me Edward, please I would feel more comfortable if you did," I began. I could feel Bella's eyes on me intently following everything I did. "First I'll do role and then I'll open it up to questions seeing as how it's the first day and I'm new you may have some, plus you probably don't want any homework just yet." I winked, and mentally laughed at all the girls thoughts, thinking for sure I had winked just at them. Truthfully I had winked at Bella, but I wouldn't admit that.

I grabbed the attendance sheets at began going through all the names, paying rapt attention when I got to Bella's name. She answered in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "Here." They I let the students start asking me questions, still studying Bella through Alice's thoughts.

"How old are you, Edward?" a girl, Jessica, I think, in the front row asked.

"I'm old enough to teach you," I answered, laughing, trying to avoid the truth.

"How old is that?" another girl asked.

"I'm 22, I graduated college early," I lied fluidly. I saw Bella roll her eyes in the back.

"Do you date younger girls?" A blonde girl sitting next to Jessica, asked, I think her name was Lauren. That caught me off guard and I could see Alice holding back laughter.

"I don't think that's legal," I laughed, then I added just in spite of the vile thoughts she had. "I prefer brunettes." I could see Lauren blush and her thoughts got angrier yet she still had a severe attraction to me, it was really disgusting actually.

"Okay, are those the only questions?" I asked, grabbing sheets from my desk. There was silence, I took that as a no. I began passing out the papers. "This is the syllabus for the semester, I'll give you a new one next semester. We will write at least 2 essays a semester but expect more." I could hear the class groan. "But I'll give you a break today and let you talk the rest of the hour."

They all began chattering loudly. I just stared at Bella through Alice's thoughts for the last bit of class while I pretended to type on my computer. After the bell rang, most of the students left except for Alice, Bella and that rancid girl Lauren who approached me and tried to flirt with me.

"Do you think I could get extra tutoring this year, Edward?" she purred, far too close for my liking. I nearly threw up, if I could.

"I don't see why you would need it, we haven't actually started the class work yet," I said, trying to get rid of her. "I'll see you tomorrow Lauren."

"Bye Edward," she sauntered out of class, trying to be seductive.

Then Bella was standing right before me. "I think our covens need to talk," she said.

"I agree," I replied. "Bring your coven to the the forest outside of town tonight as soon as possible, we have a house out there."

"See you then," she answered, hurrying out of the class, leaving Alice with me.

"Don't worry Edward, she will like you soon," she said, smiling and I caught glimpses of the vision in her head. Me holding Bella, kissing.

"I hope it's true," I breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, should I continue? Did you like it? Thank you for reading :) now REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, yay, new chapter! :) There isn't much plot to it but it's more bonding and it sets up the next chapters nicely.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews it's awesome.**

**Thank you to:**

**4Edward's-Eyes-Only, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, Melnaugh, Bellaangel383, Becca Dannielle Cullen, Han1212, Elli, gizmo4655!!!!!! It means so much that you guys reviewed! I accept anonymous reviews too so even if you don't have an account I really would like to hear what you think. Also thank you to everyone that added this to fav's or alerts :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine and all that great stuff except for the new characters **

**Enjoy, then review...**

* * *

Bella POV

After school we all quickly met at the Mercedes. Everyone could tell I had something to say, but they patiently waited until we were a few blocks away from the high school before they looked at me expectantly. "I met the other vampires and they are in a coven of seven vegetarians." I waited for everyone to react.

Even though Addison was driving he turned to look at me, keeping his 120 mph speed. "Are they a threat?" I shook my head and everyone visibly relaxed.

"One of them is my teacher and I requested we talk to his coven and he invited us over tonight." I explained.

"Lets go," Gabriel laughed, he always liked making more friends.

"Fine," I chuckled at his reaction. "Go towards the forest outside of town, until we smell their scent." I directed Addison. He sped towards it, making a sharp right turn into the trees once the sweet smell of the Cullens hit our noses.

"Be on your guard just in case," Addison warned as we pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful white house with windows covering most of the sides.

I exited the car first and sped to the door, before I could knock the door was open and Alice was pulling me into a hug. "Bella, I'm so glad you came!" She squealed. "Come in."

I followed her into a huge, vaulted ceiling room with white couches on a soft white rug, I saw a grand piano in the corner and smiled, I had played piano since I was a human. Then I noticed the white couches were occupied with six vampires, a huge buff one that would be intimidating if he weren't laughing like a hyena at apparently nothing, on his lap was one of the most radiant vampires I had ever seen besides Blythe. I saw Edward and noticed that he seemed to not have a mate, that fact made me surprisingly happy. I saw Alice go to cuddle with who must have been her mate, a blonde with scars littering his skin, and then the most serene looking people in the room, a motherly woman holding the hand of a handsome blonde fatherly man.

"This is our coven," Edward gestured. "Emmett," hyena, I connected his name to his face. "Rosalie," blonde, Emmett's mate. "Alice, Jasper," Alice and her mate. "Esme," mother. "Carlisle, our creator." father. I could hear the respect ringing through Edward's words as he spoke of Carlisle. "I am Edward."

"I'm Addison, this is Bella, Blythe, and Gabriel," Addison introduced everyone. We exchanged pleasantries then we needed to talk safety.

"Where do you hunt?" Carlisle inquired.

"A few hundred miles away in the mountains," I answered.

"That's a good spot, sorry to seem rude it's just that we try to stay as inconspicuous as possible." Carlisle explained.

"We totally understand, that's an important part of our lifestyle as well," Addison replied, he was the most serious and acted as our leader most of the time so I just let him talk.

"I'm a little worried about having six vampires at the school, I don't want it to draw any suspicion to any of us," Carlisle reasoned.

"If I hear any suspicious thoughts I will notify all of you right away," Edward said.

"I didn't see anything happening," Alice smiled.

"Good," Carlisle seemed fully confident in Alice's conclusion, this made me feel a lot better, I trusted Carlisle from the moment I saw him. The mood lightened after this revelation and everyone relaxed.

"Hey Gabe, do you want to go wrestle?" Emmett challenged, I could tell they would become best friends. Gabe jumped up and ran outside after Emmett, roaring in excitement.

"Blythe, do you have the new Marc Jacobs?" Alice asked, Blythe squealed in excitement and followed Alice upstairs and I saw Rosalie follow. I could tell how vain Rosalie was and she and Blythe would either be best friends or enemies, I hoped best friends, then I could have more opportunity to see Edward. Wait a second, I don't like him... Do I?

Edward POV

Addison, who I presumed was the leader of their coven, engaged Carlisle in a conversation over medicine and they moved to his study. Esme, I knew I loved her for some reason, left giving the excuse that she had to fix up something upstairs. Then Jasper, sensing my feelings, got the hint and muttered an excuse about refereeing the wrestling match and also slipped from the room. This left me alone with Bella.

"How was your first day of school?" I attempted to start a conversation, she looked at me, holding my gaze.

"Okay, better when I got to your class," she said, then covered her mouth, shock flooding her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I said, inching closer to her. She coughed.

"How old are you?" she asked, releasing some of the tension in the air.

"Physically or really?" I countered.

"Both," her beautiful laugh hit my ears.

"I was changed when I was 17-"

"No way, me too!" she gushed.

I laughed at her interruption then continued. "I was born in 1901, so that makes me 109."

"I got you beat," she joked. "I was born in 1850, that makes me 160," she stuck her tongue out at me. I just playfully smacked her shoulder while laughing at her age.

"I suppose it does, however I still have superiority in the classroom, seeing as I am your teacher. I could easily give you a detention." I chuckled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you give her a detention I will personally kick you all the way to Canada," Alice threatened as she ran back down the stairs, coming to a stop right in front of me, her hands on her little hips.

I saw Rosalie and Blythe following behind, laughing together, they seemed to becoming friends, which was good, I had more excuse to see Bella if they were. I looked to Bella, ignoring Alice, Bella had a scared look on her face in anticipation of Alice.

Alice turned to her. "Bella I think we need to work on your style," she grabbed her arm. Bella turned to me, pleading with her eyes.

"I like her style, it suits her," I remembered her sexy skinny jeans and the way the v-neck showed just enough.

"Thank you Edward, I tend to agree, so I think I'm just going to stay down here and talk to him," she gave a weak attempt against Alice, who always got her way somehow.

"I don't think so Bella," Alice tapped her foot, impatiently.

"Hey Bella, do you want to see my room?" I asked her, while looking at Alice. No way Edward, I need to help her. I decided I would strangle her, and saw the ensuing violence in her vision. She huffed away, in frustration, surrendering for now. She knew my growing feelings for Bella.

I nudged Bella's hand and we raced up the stairs, she followed me into my room.

She ran to the shelves, scanning through every bit of my vinyl, CD, and tape collection. "I love Billy Holiday, I saw her live once," I could tell she was reliving the memory, I smiled as she continued to read the titles. "You have good taste," she conceded, I didn't know what she expected.

"Any favorites?" I asked, watching her face intently.

"Debussy, I've always loved Clair de Lune," she mused, smiling.

"Ah, definitely one of my favorites as well," I swiftly went to the shelf and put on a record. The first notes of the piano bombarded my ears shortly after. I joined Bella sitting on the couch. Her eyes were closed and her face held the most serene look on her face, just listening to the music.

The last few notes of the song faded and it was harshly quiet. Her eyes quickly opened and she was staring at me. I unintentionally leaned towards her.

Bella POV

I became immersed in the music and my thoughts as the song played. Edward was different, I hadn't met a vampire like him before, I was curious about him, I wanted to find out more. He was attractive and I felt this unnatural pull towards him, I just didn't know what to do about it and if it were something I should act on. As the last notes finished I opened my eyes to see Edward staring right at me. I stared back, lost in his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His brow furrowed in frustration.

"I can't read your mind," he lamented.

I laughed at his frustrated expression. "That's my power, it's like a force field around my mind," I continued laughing as he seemed to become more confused.

"Oh," was all he said in reply.

"I'm sorry, does that annoy you?" I said sarcastically, pushing into his side.

"You have no idea," he sighed. Then I noticed that our noses were only centimeters apart. He seemed to come to this realization at the same time because he began to close the distance. I closed my eyes bringing my lips up.

"Bella!!!!" Edward and I jumped apart just before our lips met. Why was I about to kiss him? I just met him, but there was a weird feeling between us, like an electric connection. "Time to go!!!!" Gabriel yelled, which with vampire hearing was incredibly loud.

I sat up, awkwardly looking at Edward. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Edward," as I walked out.

"I can't wait," I thought I heard him say, but I didn't think that was possible, he couldn't have feelings for me, not with beauties like Rosalie and Blythe in the house. I ran down the stairs, flustered, almost tripping which I didn't know if vampires could do. I would probably be the first one to find out, seeing as I was so clumsy in what I could remember of my human life, which was surprisingly clear in my mind.

"Let's go," I said eagerly, avoiding the eyes of Alice who I guessed had seen in a vision what had happened. I pushed my siblings out the door, saying goodbye over my shoulder.

As we drove, Blythe looked to me perceptively, I hated when she did that, she could always guess what was on my mind, she said it was clear in my facial expressions. "Why'd you practically push us out the door, Bella?"

"Oh, no reason, just anxious to get home," I lied, but even I could hear my voice shaking.

"Does it have anything to do with a certain Mr. Cullen?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at me.

"Ummm, no," I lied, this time a little more convincingly, but I could tell Blythe didn't buy it.

"Isn't he your teacher?" Addison asked. He had an edge to his voice, ugh, his stupid crush on me. I really hoped he found a mate soon, unfortunately their weren't any single females in the Cullen coven.

"Yeah, but I'm also older than him, plus were immortal vampires remember?" I laughed.

"So you like him?" Addison said bluntly. I nearly choked on the air.

"N-no!" I stuttered out.

"Then why are you defending him?" he countered.

"Just trying to mess with you," I tried to laugh off, thankfully Gabriel started chattering about his wrestling match with Emmett and took Addison's attention. I stared out the window, hiding my face.

Edward POV

"They seem nice," Esme said. We all had joined in the living room after Bella's coven had left.

"I think this could work well, we could have a group of new friends," Carlisle agreed.

"Or a mate for Edward," Alice winked, I gaped at her. I tried to read her mind but all I heard was the Tarzan and Jane song by Toybox. I shuddered, she was hiding something from me.

"Oooohhhh!" Emmett teased. "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang. I began to throw a vase at him.

"Edward!" Esme warned. I sighed, setting it down.

"Shut up, Emmett," I scowled. That would have to suffice, Esme treasured her vases.

I left to my room and restarted Clair de Lune, counting the minutes until I would get to see Bella again.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it. Again, not much plot besides getting Edward and Bella to start to identify their feelings for each other. There will be some drama starting next chapter, I think... I haven't written that bit yet. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. It's amazing to read reviews and I love them.**

**Thanks - Anna**


End file.
